Lutte de pouvoir
by Captain Eo
Summary: Esca essaye de récupérer sa liberté par la force. Fidèle oui, réduit à l'esclavage non. Il ne laissera pas Marcus le dominer plus longtemps. OS Marcus/Esca


_Ave meii amici ! *ressort ça de lointains souvenirs de cours de latin au collège* Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez vu tout le potentiel de ce film qui est non seulement très émouvant mais aussi rempli de slash/yaoi, appelez ça comme vous voulez. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster cette fic et puis bon, on a qu'un vie hein. _

_L'histoire se déroule après qu'ils aient passé le mur d'Hadrien, la confiance s'installe mais...la tension reste bien présente. _

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

Esca se rapprocha d'avantage du feu, resserrant son manteau autour de lui. Bien que lui et Marcus aient établi leur camp de fortune dans une grotte à l'abri du vent glacial, la température était loin d'être agréable. Le romain avait réussi à s'endormir, Esca se demandait bien comment. Marcus n'avait cessé de pester contre le temps breton, lui si habitué aux chaleurs de Rome. L'esclave savait gérer le froid mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ruminait. Ils étaient en terre hostile et pourtant c'est ici qu'il avait grandi. Il était chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se lever et de partir en pleine nuit ?

« et laisser Marcus seul ? » Esca eu un micro sourire en songeant que son maître ne survivrait pas une journée sans lui. Il était son guide, son interprète, son sauve-conduit en terres bretonnes.

Mais il avait clairement l'avantage ici. Il faisait tourner Marcus en bourrique depuis plusieurs jours pour qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité sur son père mais il pourrait très bien lui révéler la vérité et inverser les rôles. Si le romain dépendait de lui ici, pourquoi ne pas saisir l'occasion de retrouver sa liberté ? Il l'avait bien mérité. Il avait veillé sur Marcus pendant sa convalescence. Il s'était occupé de lui, avait aidé pour les soins, il avait même joué de la musique pour l'occuper. Quand le centurion avait fini par se remettre de sa blessure, Esca avait continué à le servir, obéissant à ses ordres et même plus. Il pensait avoir été un bon esclave, prenant des initiatives, veillant à ce que son maître ne manque de rien. Il était grand temps qu'il retrouve sa liberté.

Le breton jeta un coup d'œil à son bientôt-ex-maître et se leva le plus discrètement possible. Il s'approcha sans bruit et glissa sa main dans la besace de Marcus. Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pendant quelques secondes avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. La dague de son père.

Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son bien, le seul qu'il possédait et qu'il avait donné au romain comme représentant symbolique de sa loyauté envers lui…qu'allait-il faire ? Partir ? En pleine nuit ? Et aller où ? Non, il ne devait pas partir.

Esca lança un regard au centurion endormi. Le tuer dans son sommeil ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait toutes les raisons de haïr cet homme au point de vouloir sa mort, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Peut-être par respect pour l'homme qui essaie de regagner son honneur. Marcus et lui se ressemblaient au fond. Ils avaient perdu leur père dans la même bataille. Marcus vivait lui aussi dans la servitude et essayait de regagner sa liberté en lavant le nom de son père. Esca savait que son maître ne serait vraiment libre que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ce fichu aigle.

Il allait simplement le menacer. C'était le mieux à faire. Il avait toutes les chances que ça réussisse vu l'avantage qu'il avait sur Marcus.

Le breton resserra sa prise sur la dague et s'approcha de la forme endormie du romain. Il l'enjamba et se tint à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour le maitriser plus facilement quand il se réveillerait. Il hésita un instant mais ne se laissa pas impressionner trop longtemps. Il glissa la dague sous le menton de Marcus et saisit fermement son visage de sa main libre. Esca vit les paupières du romain bouger, papillonner puis s'ouvrir.

-Esca…, marmonna le centurion d'une voix endormie

Il sembla réaliser subitement dans quelle situation il se trouvait car il saisit rapidement le poignet de la main qui tenait la dague.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-je récupère ma liberté

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Marcus, à peine sorti des brumes du sommeil avait un mal fou à prendre une décision. Désarmer Esca ? Se libérer de sa prise ? Ne rien faire ? Par où commencer ? Le breton avait tout prévu, ne lui laissant pas vraiment d'alternatives.

Sa poigne se resserra autour du poignet de l'esclave, comme un avertissement. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner et augmenta la pression de la lame sur la peau de Marcus.

-je te mènerais à l'aigle. Mais je ne serais plus ton esclave. Nous nous arrêterons quand et où je l'aurais décidé. Tu ne me donneras plus d'ordres. Et pour ta survie, tu obéiras aux miens. Libère moi, ou je pars.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Esca serait raide mort. Marcus se doutait que le breton mijotait quelque chose. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi violent. Son oncle avait raison, il pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment.

Voyant que le romain ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, Esca se fit plus menaçant.

-libère moi !

Aucun des deux ne lâchait l'autre des yeux. Marcus bouillonnait de rage.

-espèce de traitre !

Utilisant toute sa force, le centurion repoussa violemment la dague qui valsa dans un coin de la grotte et donna un coup de poing à Esca de sa main libre. Il en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et renversa le breton sur le dos, l'écrasant de tout son poids pour le bloquer.

-je suis ton maître, Esca !

L'esclave se débattait dans tous les sens, cherchant à se redresser mais Marcus était une véritable masse de muscles, il avait l'impression qu'une montagne lui était tombé dessus. Ses mains essayaient de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer, dérapant dans les cheveux trop courts du romain. Ce dernier résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts d'Esca, plaquant son corps de plus en plus fort contre l'autre comme pour l'étouffer. Il finit par capturer ses mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Le breton continua de se débattre faiblement avant de rendre les armes face à la force de Marcus.

-tu me fais…mal…, geint Esca le souffle coupé

Le romain jaugea son esclave, hésita puis relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps mais il ne libéra par pas ses mains pour autant. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui.

- lâche-moi.

-c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

-espèce de…

Esca s'apprêtait à cracher une insulte bien méritée mais il n'en eu soudain pas le cœur. Marcus, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, semblait abattu. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions passaient dans ses yeux. Esca pouvait voir clairement tout ce dont à quoi il était en train de penser. L'Aigle, son père, Rome, les Highlands, les tribus indigènes, leurs recherches infructueuses, son sentiment de trahison, sa peine.

-Marcus…, souffla Esca pour faire sortir le centurion de sa transe

Il lança un regard désespéré à son esclave mais ne dit rien. Il n'y arrivait pas et il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule. Il était un romain, un puissant romain. Esca n'était qu'un esclave breton. Un esclave à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour sentir à nouveau cette sensation après une bataille gagnée ? Pour voir la reconnaissance dans les yeux de ce jeune breton ? Pour l'humilier d'avoir été sauvé par un romain ? Mais où diable allait-il chercher des questions pareilles ? La vérité c'est qu'il n'en savait rien. Les dieux l'avaient voulu ainsi. Lui et Esca, ensemble pour cette quête, sur un pied d'égalité.

Deux mains se posèrent sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait libéré les poignets de son esclave.

-ne me laisse pas, marmonna-t-il si bas que l'autre eu du mal à l'entendre. J'ai besoin de toi.

Comme il avait honte de prononcer de telles paroles. Il se sentait si faible. Si dépendant. Si Esca s'en allait, il ne tiendrait pas une journée. Ce qui le rendait malade c'était de savoir qu'Esca n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et il venait de lui faire clairement comprendre.

De son côté le breton se maudissait d'être si sentimental. Bien sûr que demandé comme ça, il n'allait pas laisser Marcus.

-d'accord. Marcus, je reste, soupira-t-il dépité en caressant la joue du romain avec son pouce.

Le centurion posa sa main par-dessus celle de son esclave et ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus sa joue contre sa paume. Il la fit glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement, comme il le faisait avec l'aigle taillé par son père qu'il portait autour du cou. Esca le laissa faire, le contemplant avec curiosité. Marcus continua d'embrasser sa paume puis descendit sur son poignet. Le breton frissonna et voulu retirer sa main mais les lèvres du romain descendaient sur son avant-bras, le paralysant. Marcus suivit sa route jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il dénuda partiellement afin d'accéder à l'angle de son cou. Esca retint sa respiration alors qu'il sentit la bouche du romain se poser sur la peau sensible à cet endroit-là. Inconsciemment, certainement, il tourna la tête, offrant sa gorge aux doux assauts de son maître. La tendresse de Marcus s'opposait radicalement à la violence de leur combat à peine plus tôt. Esca était un peu perdu.

-Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le romain se redressa et contempla le visage interrogateur du breton. Ses yeux descendirent presqu'immédiatement sur ses lèvres, ce qu'Esca repéra.

-non, Marcus.

-pourquoi ?

Esca ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Et il ne savait de toute façon pas pourquoi « non ».

Soudain, Marcus plaqua son ventre contre le sien, calla son corps entre ses jambes, provoquant un violent frisson chez Esca. Il profita de sa surprise pour fondre sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes et glisser sa langue entre elles. Exactement comme lorsqu'ils se battaient, Marcus maintenait Esca avec son corps et l'esclave cherchait à se libérer en agrippant tout ce qu'il pouvait. La seule différence fut qu'il abandonna rapidement toute résistance et qu'il entreprit de tirer sur les vêtements de Marcus pour les lui enlever. Toute tendresse avait disparu. Tout n'était plus qu'impatience et désir.

Ils se séparèrent un instant le temps que Marcus se débarrasse à la hâte de son haut, Esca faisant de même, puis fondirent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, leurs langues se battant l'une avec l'autre dans un combat sans fin. Les mains de Marcus glissèrent sans subtilité jusqu'à l'érection bien présente d'Esca qui se tordit comme un câble électrique en sentant la main du romain le saisir à travers son pantalon. Pantalon qui fut vite enlevé et jeté au loin. Marcus baissa le sien jusqu'aux genoux et pressa son bas ventre contre celui d'Esca qui rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Sans ménagement, le romain saisit une jambe de son esclave et la posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre jambe vint automatiquement s'enrouler autour de son bassin. Marcus cracha dans sa main et recouvrit rapidement son sexe de salive. Esca ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais une chose était sure, dans quelques secondes ça n'aurait plus d'importance. Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il sentait Marcus sur le point de le pénétrer puis serra les dents. Le romain avait beau y aller en douceur, c'était douloureux. Une fois totalement en lui, il attendit, tremblant sous le coup du plaisir. Il remarque le visage crispé de son esclave et ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il caressa la cuisse posée contre son torse tout en se retirant lentement pour mieux ensuite le pénétrer. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'entre jambe d'Esca qu'il cajola alors qu'il commençait un lent va et viens en lui. Le jeune breton gémissait à chaque fois que Marcus entrait entièrement en lui. La douleur s'estompait de plus en plus laissant place au plaisir. Le romain se retenait difficilement de laisser libre cours à ses instincts primitifs de dominant bestial (ça laisse rêveur…pardon) mais ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme, ses reins agissant sans son autorisation. Ses coups de boutoirs étaient de plus en plus violents, Esca gémissait de plus en plus fort, criant parfois lorsque Marcus touchait ce point si sensible qui le faisait grimper au 7ème ciel. C'est dans un ultime cri qu'il se libéra dans la main de son maître qui jouit deux secondes après lui, s'enfonçant plus profondément que jamais en Esca.

Marcus tomba sur le corps de son esclave, éreinté, essoufflé comme après un long combat. Il reprit doucement ses esprits et finit par se retirer du corps d'Esca qui grimaça légèrement. Il attrapa sa couverture et la posa sur eux. Le breton se tourna vers lui, hésitant.

-Marcus…

-ne dis rien, coupa le romain.

-mais…

- tais-toi. Demain. Là…j'aimerais juste…

Marcus se rapprocha d'Esca et l'entoura de ses bras. Les gestes parlaient mieux que les mots parfois. Le breton se blottit contre lui, se rendant compte qu'il était gelé. Leurs mains se trouvèrent facilement et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. « Pourvu que demain n'arrive pas trop vite » pensèrent-ils en se moquant intérieurement d'eux-mêmes et de leur soudain penchant pour le romantisme.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une ptite review ? Nan mais une petite...une reviewette ! _


End file.
